Trip to Indonesia
by Oravastro
Summary: Para chara snk pergi ke Indonesia! Apa yang akan terjadi? Cek disini yuk! (Authooorrrr! Summary kependekan!) Yak, silahkan dibaca.. rated t for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Muncullah ide nista ini! MUNCULLAH! *dibunuh* Ah ehem, ini ide nista yang muncul di otak gaje Author ini. Judulnya bisa dilihat diatas. Bukan one-shot. Tapi multi -_-. Ya sudah, mari kita mulai!**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, mungkin ada beberapa OC author, aneh, tidak sesuai UUD(?) dll.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Hajime-sensei.**

* * *

Mari kita mulai, ehem, naik kereta api tut tut tut...

Yak, ceritanya karakter Shingeki no Kyojin pergi ke Indonesia(Readers: udah tau pe'a, cepetan!)

Semuanya sudah siap pergi ke bandara Soekarno-Hatta... Tapi Author tidak tau mengapa tahun 800-an sudah ada bandara atau pesawat. Jadi, intinya, ini para anggota Scouting Legion semua immortal aja, jadi pas sama settingnya. Jadi.. Ceritanya, ini tahun 2013.

Author ikut gak? Ya enggaklah, masa Author yang udah di Indonesia ikut ke Indonesia? -_-

"Mari kita lihat, kita naik Garuda Indonesia(?), GA 679(ngasal ini Authornya)" kata Mikasa sambil megang tiket ke Indonesia.

"Heichou jangan cemberut melulu dong! Indonesiakan, tempat banyak yupi! Bahkan ada yupi land lho!" kata Hanji sambil bawa koper geret-geret.

Mata Heichou yang biasanya tidak berekspresi ini*dibunuh* langsung lope lope(?).

Yah, pasti semua taukan, kalau Rivaille ini suka yupi banget? Bahkan lebih suka yupi daripada Eren! *ditendang* Author juga suka yupi kok!

Ini settingnya tanggal Juni 20 aja ya, supaya keburu yupi landnya, kan kalau gak salah yupi land cuman sampe tanggal 7 juli.

"YANG BENER?! AYO CEPETAN KE INDONESIANYA!" teriak Rivaille yang persi OOC.

Mas kalau mau teriak jangan di bandara mas.

"Sabar ya, bentar lagi kok!" ucap Petra sambil senyum yang membuat para fanboys melayang ke dunia sana(?).

"Tes tes, naik kereta api tut tut tut... ASTUTEEE!(?) Ah maap, Pesawat Garuda Indonesia akan segera berangkat ke Bandara Soekarno-Hatta di Jakarta. Harap siap sedia ke XXX di lantai YYY. Sekian"

"Nah, kita kesana yuk! Udah mau berangkat itu pesawatnya!" ajak Mikasa.

"Wait, tunggu dulu, berarti kalau udah mau berangkat, udah mau take off dong?" cegah Armin.

"WHAATTTT! KITA TERLAMBATTT! CEPET LARI! CEPETAN!" teriak Eren yang kini OOC juga.

Semuanya lari secepat kilat dan sampai di XXX lantai YYY.

"Hah... hah.. Untung pesawatnya...hah... Belom take off... Masih ada waktu!" kata Sasha sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Yuk, mari kita naik pesawat! Hore!" teriak Armin dengan sifat OOC-nya itu. Kayaknya ini Armin belom pernah naik pesawat deh.

Jadi... Duduknya... Eren bersama Mikasa dan Armin, Hanji bersama Rivaille dan Erwin, Sasha bersama Connie dan Petra, Jean bersama Ymir dan Christa, Annie bersama Reiner dan Bertholdt. Dan lain-lain karena Author males sebutin *dijitak*

**~TBC~**

**Readers: YANG BENER THOR? BOONG DEH! CEPET LANJUTIN LAGI!**

**Author: Hehe, maaf deh, nanti saya lanjutin *ketawa kek orang bego***

**Readers: *udah ngelempar tombak***

**Maaf ada kesalahan teknis, jadi mari kita lanjutkan fict nista ini.**

Ah ehem, jadi... Mereka naik Garuda Indonesia. Di pesawat, yang terjadi kejadian aneh itu di grup Eren, Mikasa dan Armin. Yah, coba bayangin, emang di pesawat bisa buka hp? Bayangkan saja, Eren, Mikasa dan Armin talk bersama simsimi... Mari kita lihat chatnya, ini 100% true dari Author..

**Eren: Simi tau shingeki no kyojin gak?**

**Simsimi: ****tau, english nya attack on titan cerita nya tentang raksasa gitu , orang orang pada make 3d manuver gear buat ngebunuh nya****.**** karakter utamanya eren, mikasa , armin .. dah gitu aja , sebenarnya gua tau banyak, ntar takut spoiler**

**Eren: sip, pintar kau simi**

**Simi: simi gitu loh**

Hp Eren langsung direbut sama Mikasa

**Mikasa: simi tau Mikasa gak?**

**Simi: ****anak simple angel,yang cantik..baik imutnya minta ampun..punya adik jelek namanya vio aslinya banu**

Hening sejenak, emang Mikasa punya adek namanya vio? Enggakkan? Kayaknya simi salah sambung.

**Mikasa: Hah? Emang iya?**

**Simi: gak juga sih... Tapi iya... Tapi enggak**

Wah... Aneh ini simi.

**Mikasa: simi tau Armin gak?**

**Simi: Tau dong, forever semenya Key kan? Simi sukaaa banget!**

ASTAJIM! SEJAK KAPAN ARMIN JADI SEME?! Untung hape Eren direbut lagi sama Armin.

**Armin: Simi tau eren gak?**

**Simi: ****Tau dong,cewe manis yg suka sama si jaket item itu kan.**

Eren dikatain cewek, nice try simi

**Armin: simi tau Rivaille gak?**

**Simi: tau dong dia kan sepupu simi..**

What the... Rivaille sepupu simi?

**Armin: simi tau heichou levi?**

**Simi: ****tau, tujuh cewek cantik yang imut_**

ASTAJANDAAA... HEICHOU CEWEK CANTIK YANG IMUT?! Kini, hape eren direbut sama eren sendiri

**Eren: simi tau hanji gak?**

**Simi: I LOVE TITANS~!**

Wah... Simi cuman bener pas Hanji doang.. Yang lain salah.. -"

**Eren: simi tau orange-san gak?(Author: astajim... Jangan dong! Nanti saya diejek sama ayam bulet warna kuning -")**

**Simi: ****Tau banget! Personil super junior kan! Aku suka banget karena dia leader yang baik!**

ASTAJIMMM... SAYA CEWEK, AYAM BULET KUNINGG... Tapi gak apa-apa sih, saya juga lumayan suka suju... -"

**Eren: simi tau attack on titan gak?**

**Simi: tau ko filmya sadis itu**

Hmm.. Menurut Author juga kok, filmnya sadis. Iyakan?

"DING DONG BANDARA SOEKARNO HATTA SUDAH DEKAT, PAKAILAH SABUK PENGAMAN ANDA. ENJOY THIS FLIGHT(?)"

"Yak, Eren, sudah waktunya!" ucap Mikasa.

DAN WAWWW! JAKARTA TERLIHAT INDAHHNYA~~! JALANAN KELIATANNYA MACET DARI ATAS LANGIT SODARA SODARA!

Udahlah, kita skip di pesawatnya. Lagian, ini pesawat ajaib gak jatoh pas trio geblek *dibunuh Eren, Mikasa dan Armin* lagi main hape.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"CEPETAN KE YUPI LAND! SAYA KAGAK SABAR LAGI INI!" teriak levi dengan sifat OOC-nya.

Mas, dibilangin daritadi, kalau mau teriak jangan di bandara dong! Tuh, diliatin orangkan?

"Tunggu ya, heichou, kita ke hotel dulu. Hotel XXX yang katanya deket sama tempat yupi land tersebut." sahut Hanji.

"Cari taksi, cari taksi! Ambil koper dulu!" teriak Eren dengan gajenya.

Okeh, mereka selamat cari koper gak kayak ane dulu pernah ketuker kopernya -"

Mereka naik taksi, pesen taksinya 5 taksi. Grupnya sama kayak di pesawat.

Dan mereka sampai di hotel XXX tersebut. Mereka check in, 3 kamar, 1 kamar 5 orang. Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Erwin dan Rivaille di kamar kesatu. Hanji, Petra, Connie, Sasha dan Jean di kamar kedua. Ymir, Christa, Annie, Bertholdt dan Reiner di kamar ketiga.

Sehabis mereka beres-beres barang, mereka berencana untuk ke monas karena monas lebih dekat daripada yupi land. Yah, karena author gak pernah ke monas tapi padahal tinggal di Jakarta, mereka dibikin jalan-jalan doang. Gak ke dalem monasnya. Kebetulan ada banyak gerobak(?) di sekitar monas ini. Dan mereka pergi ke pasar swalayan atau supermarket(sebenernya cuman Sasha dan Rivaille doang sih). Tentu, Sasha beli kentang dan Rivaille beli YUPI KENYALNYA BIKIN HEPI.

Nah, sehabis itu, mereka kembali ke hotel dan makan malam di hotel. Sungguh Author kagak tau mereka makan apa, habis kagak dikasih tau. Jadi Author cuman bisa nulis, sehabis makan malam mereka semua tidur dengan nyenyak. Well kagak nyenyak juga untuk yang tidur di sofa. Kan tempat tidurnya cuman buat 3 orang. 2 lagi yang di sofa. Okeh, karena Author capek nulisnya, mari kita selesaikan ini

* * *

**A/N: AH AUTHOR CAPEK JUGA NULISNYA. Okeh, ini fict gaje tercipta lagi oleh Orange-san Author ter-gaje dari seluruh dunia! Tolong review ya, yang review gak dapet apa-apa sih, tapi dijamin, nanti pasti dilanjutkan 1-2 bulan karena Author udah mau masuk sekolah *pundung***

**Yak, yang penting review! :D**

**oh ya, kira kira, abis ke jakarta kemana ya? Author cuman pernah ke Bandung, Bali dan Jogja doang lo. Tolong di vote yang mana duluan ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Author ish back and want to write this fanfiction~~! Ah ya, Author sekarang tau cara ngetik di ipad! Oke, ini hasil kerjaan dari ipad. Jadi mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Eh maksud saya, mohon maaf jika ada typo (_ _). Ini di masih di Jakarta ya! Day 2!**

**Warning! Aneh? Iya! Gaje? Bisa jadi! Korup(?)? Bukan bego! (Warning kagak jelas yang bisa-bisanya Author bikin...)**

* * *

Hari kedua di Jakarta dimulai dengan kerusuhan di kamar 2...

"GUE MANDI DULUAN, BA**"

"GUE AJA, GUEKAN CEWEK!"

"Udah dong, stop, main hompimpa aja" usul Author yang tiba tiba dateng entah darimana.

"Thor, lu bukannya sekolah ya? Kok bisa-bisanya nyiksa kita lagi?" tanya Jean.

"Sebodo, UDAH, HOMPIMPA ALAIUM GAMBRENG!"

Ya, yang mandi duluan adalah... PETRA!

Kasian 4 orang lainnya. Ya sudahlah. Kita skip saja adegan kerusuhan di kamar ini. Ane juga males ngetiknya #dibantaireaders

* * *

Mereka sepakat untuk pergi ke tempat bernama Waterboom. Ya anda tak salah baca(walaupun Authornya cuman pernah ke waterboom sekali gara gara pas ke wateboom pasti ujan terus.) Disana, ada tempat untuk berenang renang ria disana! Bahkan, anda juga bisa makan disana(Author dah kelewat bego). Yah, Author bukannya mau promosi, tapi author cuman males sensornya aja. Dan bagaimana reaksi Rivaille yang gak jadi ke yupi land gegara author maunya ke yupi land itu terakhir pas mau pulang?

"Authornya kelewat bego, masa ke yupilandnya terakhir? Kenapa gak sekarang aja?" Dan begitulah reaksi si makhluk coretcebolcoret ini #diumpaninketitan.

Yang lain malah semangat ke waterboom. Kasihan sekali nasibmu, babang lepi #dibunuh.

Mau lihat mereka disitu? Yuk, kita ikuti kisahnya!

* * *

1. Entrance

"Ganti bajunya dimana? Dan, kita nitip barang dimana?" Tanya Sasha sambil makan kentang dari rumah asalnya itu, tapi ini hasil maling kentang disana. #disumpelkentang

"Tenang ada Author yang nyewa gazebo(atau apalah) dan author yang jagain barang barang kita. Jangan takut." Ucap Mikasa sambil nunjuk nunjuk ke saya. Enggak sopan! *mukul Mikasa* *dipukul balik*.

"Oh? Ya sudah"

Dan akhirnya author yang jagain gazebo itu dan tidak ikut mereka berenang. Padahal saya udah bawa baju renang... *pundung* *puk puk, sabar nak*

* * *

2. Atraksi pertama: aquatube

"Namanya aneh banget, masa namanya aquatube? Enggak mirip sama sekali lho!" Komen Connie si rambut kinclong *dibakar*.

"Eh, heichou, bawa 3dmg gak? Kalau bawa, kita ke atasnya pake 3dmg aja!" Usul Eren. (Hmm... Author juga mau 3dmg nih jadinya, abis, waterboomkan tinggi banget tangga ke atasnya!)

"Bodoh, mana mungkin kita bisa bawa 3dmg ke tempat berair ini, bisa ditangkep kita. Pasti satpam kira itu senjata tajam. Dan juga, siapa yang mau bawain 3dmgnya?" Jawab Heichou dengan muka datar.

Semua pada ngelirik ke author. Lah? Salah saya apa?

"Thor, lu sebenernya tugasnya jagain barang kita, tapi karena gue kasian ama lo, mending lo bawain 3dmg kita deh, dijamin kita gaji pake daun!" kata Hanji pake titan eyes(?).

"Lho lho lho? Kasian kok nyuruh orang bawa 3dmg? Lagiankan, haram itu namanya! Curang! Mana gajinya pake daun lagi! Ogah, gak sudi gue." Tolak author mentah mentah.

"Plis thor, ane gaji pake uang mainan deh!"

"Masa author yang gak berdosa ini disuruh ngapa-ngapain sih? Emang saya budak anda?"

"Kalau anda tak mau, saya akan suruh anda ikut kami untuk membunuh semua titan sampai bersih. Anda sendiri." Ancam heichou. DENGAN MUKA DATAR.

"Eh? Eh? Oke deh, ane ambil 3dmgnya." Yeee.. author nyerah! (Ini bukan author yang nulis, tapi eren *dikeroyok*)

10 menit kemudian...

"Hosh hosh, nih 3dmgnya, ane berhasil keliar dari waterbom dengan selamat, nih!" Kata author yang kebetulan dehidrasi(?) gegara disuruh balik ke hotel cuman buat ngambil 3dmg tanpa minum.

"Nah. Gitu dong, anjing pintar." Kata Hanji sambil puk puk author.

"Ingat! Saya bukan anjing"

"Ya sudah yuk!" Ajak Christa yang udah gak sabar

Dan pergi meninggalkan author dengan 3dmg mereka untuk ke atas.

Tapi author ada kamera tersembunyi disitu, jadi author bisa lihat~

* * *

Orang-orang menatap anggota scouting legion dan anggota militer lainnya dengan bengong. Ada yang bilang 'itu kok pada pake mesin tak teridentitasi?' Dan ada juga yang bilang 'Kok ada anggota scouting legion disini?' Ada juga yang bilang 'Wuih, ada cewek six packs' Ada pula yang bilang 'Itu cowok kok seksi(?) amat ya?' Nah, yang terakhir itu pasti pengirl. Dan masih banyak lagi gumaman orang-orang disitu.

"Ck, kenapa sih orang orang pada ngeliatan kita? Kek kagak ada kerjaan amat sih" keluh heichou yang membuat author kehabisan darah yang sekarang lagi di rumah sakit(?).

Oke, author, kau sudah melewati batas.

"Yak, siapa dengan siapa dan ingin perosotan yang mana?" Tanya Petra.

"Aku sama Eren" kata Mikasa sambil mendekat ke Eren.

"Aku sama... Entah" kata Armin.

"Aku sama... Entahlah. Siapa saja yang penting bisa dipercaya." Ucap Heichou.

"Aku sama Connie saja deh." Ucap Sasha.

"Aku sama... Annie?" Kata Reiner.

"Jean, mending lu sama Armin aja." Usul Eren.

"Diem, anji**."

"Aku sama Hanji aja deh." Ucap Petra.

"Aku sama Christa." Kata Ymir

"Bertholdt sama Jean aja!" Usul Hanji.

"Kagak mau. Saya maunya sendirian aja." Kata Bertholdt.

"Berarti Jean sama Armin dan Rivaille sama Irvin. Setuju?" Kata Petra.

"Tuhkan, bener sama Armin!" Komen Eren.

"Diem lu!"

"KYAAA! ERURI! ERURI!" teriak author.

"Dah keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Udah, ngomong ngomong, ban kalian mana ya?" Tanya author.

"Emang harus pake ban?" Tanya Ymir balik.

"Harus. Betapa baiknya nih Author dah bawain ban 12. Cukup gak?" Jawab author. Nah, readers. Ini membuktikan bahwa author itu baik hati.

"Gitu dong, anak mami!" Kata Hanji LAGI SAMBIL PUK PUK AUTHOR.

Dan mereka naik perosotan dengan tenang.

* * *

2a. Eren dan Mikasa

Kagak ada cerita. Cuman Eren doang yang ber'TATAKAE' ria saat naik slide super duper high school serem (salah fandom). Oke, author mulai OOT. Mikasanya santai aja sambil pamerin(?) six packsnya.

* * *

2b. Sasha dan Connie

Ada kentang jatuh di perosotan itu. Diduga Sasha makan kentang saat naik perosotan tersebut dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan kentang tersebut karena kekinclongan kepala Connie(?). *dipukul massal*

* * *

2c. Reiner dan Annie

Kedua anak ini tak berteriak maupun tutup mata. Saya salut dengan mereka. Tapi sebenernya si Annie doang yang ketiduran di tengah tengah atraksi :v

* * *

2d. Petra dan Hanji

Hanji dan Petra dua duanya berteriak DEMI TITAN! pada saat perosotannya mulai ngebut. Kacamata Hanji tidak lepas dari kepalanya. Salut sama Hanji.

* * *

2e. Ymir dan Christa

Christa hanya bisa berteriak. Ymir ngikutin. Christa tutup mata. Ymir ngikutin. Sungguh plagiat dikau, Ymir-san!

* * *

2f. Bertholdt

Tak ada berita tentang Bertholdt. Cuman Bertholdtnya yang nggak sengaja jatoh gak pake ban diduga ban levi masuk duluan gara gara levinya jengkel dengan ketinggian Bertholdt(alesan gak jelas).

* * *

2g. Jean dan Armin

Jean dan Armin berdua melaksanakan momen 'Akward moment' pada saat pertamanya dan pas udah mau nyampe air, Arminnya kelempar ke darat(wat da puk). Joko atau Jean ini khawatir dengan kondisi Armin dan nggak sengaja di 'cie cie'in sama Eren.

* * *

2h. Erwin dan Levi

Karena Levi jengkel sama ketinggian Bertholdt, Levi langsung masuk ke perosotan dan main tabrak tabrakan sama Bertholdt dan sayangnya Bertholdt kelempar. Anak anak, jangan tiru adegan ini. Erwinnya cuman bisa cengo aja.

* * *

Saat semuanya sudah selesai atraksi aquatube tersebut, mereka sepakat untuk pergi ke atraksi satunya lagi bernama 'Hairpin' ini.

* * *

3. Hairpin.

"Kenapa namanya Hairpin ya? Aneh banget" komen Armin.

"Hey guys! Gimana perosotan yang pertama?" Sapa author dengan membawa 3dmg maling dari tahun 850.

"Bodo, jangan diomongin lagi, nah ini bannya muat 5 orang. Jadi siapa sama siapa?" Tanya Petra.

"Hemmm... Bagaimana kalau kita hompimpa?" Usul Hanji.

"Kenapa hompimpa melulu sih? Kenapa gak sama kayak di kamar hotel aja?" Usul Sasha.

"Iya, mending kita posisinya kayak di kamar hotel aja" kata Reiner dengan jempol tangannya itu(bukan kaki lho, gak sopan itu namanya)

"Ya sudah, mari kita mul-" kalimat Ymir dipotong oleh Eren.

"Kita kesana pake 3dmgkan?" Tanya Eren.

"Nih, ana dah bawain 3dmg antum, jangan lupa gajinya ya! Ana mau pamit dulu." Pamit author sambil nyalamin tangan anggota militer militer ini.

"Ya sudah yuk!" Ajak Christa.

Dan mereka semua langsung pergi pakai 3dmg mereka. Dan seperti biasa, gumaman orang orang masa kini(?).

* * *

3a. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Rivaille, Irvin

Kabarnya, seperti biasa, Eren berteriak 'TATAKAE' sampai pengunjung waterbom ini luka luka. Bahkan ada juga perosotan yang retak-retak. Mikasa dan Levi mula pamerin six packnya. Armin dan Irvin diem tanpa bersuara ataupun berteriak. Oh tapi enggak! Erwin teriak 'SUSUME' sampai ada yang luka berat. Walaupun Levi mamerin six packnya, mukanya tetep datar tanpa berekspresi.

* * *

3b. Hanji, Petra, Sasha, Connie, Jean

Sekarang, 4 korban yang jadi korban kepala kinclong si Connie. Bahkan, Jean yang sempat sempatnya ngitung sendal yang dia curipun melempar hasil curiannya itu. Sungguh malangnya nasibmu, Joko-eh maksud saya Jean.

* * *

3c. Ymir, Christa, Reiner, Bertholdt dan Annie

Annie yang kembali tidur pada perosotan itu kaget karena dibawah ada sesuatu yang diduga kepala Connie yang kesilauan itu. Reiner terpesona oleh Christa. Ymir hanya mengikuti apa yang Christa lakukan(?).

* * *

4. Speed slide

"Hay

! Gimana tadi kabarnya? Baik baik saja? Ada yang luka luka?" Tanya author yang agak mulai sifat irinya.

"Ada, pengunjung waterbom yang kena korban teriakan TATAKAE dan SUSUME dua orang ini *ngelirik eren dan erwin*" kata Armin sambil ngelirik eren dan erwin.

"Tanggung jawab lo ren, dah bikin perosotannya retak-retak tuh."

"Apaan sih? Ya udah, sekarang mau kemana?" Tanya Eren.

"Atraksi terakhir, JENG JENG JENG!"

"Atraksi terakhirnya apaan thor?" Tanya semua.

"JENG JENG JENG!"

"APA?!"

"Speedslidedisitukamugakperlubanlagicumanbutuhbada nsetengahjugagakapaapa" jawab author

Dan akhirnya Jean nangis.

"Udah sana pergi! Nih, 3dmgnya!"

* * *

4a. Eren

Beritanya, Eren tetap teriak 'TATAKAE' tapi tidak terdengar karena di perosotan tertutup. Alhasil, Erennya cuman bisa memasang meme'okay'

* * *

4b. Mikasa

Mikasa mamerin six packs lagi. Tapi tiba tiba Levi enggak sengaja(atau sengaja) nabrak Mikasa dan terjadi perang dalam perosotan. Pada saat mereka keluar, orang orang kira mereka lagi *PIIP*(thor, plis deh)

* * *

4c. Armin

Armin sempat bawa buku buat bacaan di perosotan(?). Entah kenapa, Armin dan bukunya selamat dan membuat Author mempunyai OTP baru, Armin x book(?).

* * *

4d. Rivaille

Si kecil(?) Membuat ulah lagi. Ia menabrak Mikasa dan terjadilah perang dalam perosotan. Tak tahu siapa yang menang, pas mereka keluar dari perosotan tertutup, banyak orang kira mereka lagi *PIIP!* (author kumat)

* * *

4e. Erwin

Salah satu pelaku teriakan sebuah kata. Teriakan 'SUSUME' tidak kalah dari teriakan 'TATAKAE' di perosotan sebelah(kan ada 2 perosotan). Pada saat mereka selesai, mereka adu teriak siapa yang teriakannya paling keras yang menimbulkan kerusakaan parah di kawasan waterbom pik ini.

* * *

4f. Hanji

Hanji tetap menikmati perosotan ini dengan menggunakan KACAMATA. Kacamata lo, sodara-sodara sekalian! Hanya segitu saja yang saya bisa ceritakan.

* * *

4g. Petra

Petra hanya dapat menikmati perosotan itu. Bahkan, Petra memplagiat teriakan Hanji yang DEMI TITAN!

* * *

4h. Sasha

Sasha makan kentang saat perosotan ini berlanjut. Alhasil, kentang Sasha kelempar dan mengenai author yang lagi foto fotoin mereka main di waterbom.

* * *

4i. Connie

Saat ia keluar dari perosotan tertutup itu, banyak pengunjung yang mengeluh karena kesilauan cuaca.

* * *

4j. Jean

Jean yang tadinya kehilangan sendal curiannya, mendapat lagi sendal-sendal swallow dari orang orang. Saya yakin, sendal swallow ini pasti punya anak al sekoting semua(?).

* * *

4k. Ymir

Sayangnya, tidak ada yang terjadi saat Ymir menaiki perosotan ini.

* * *

4l. Christa

Saat Christa keluar, orang orang(terutama cowok) pada ngeliatin Christa dan pada gumam 'Marry me' seperti yang Reiner gumam pas episode 18(atau 19).

* * *

4m. Bertholdt

Sayangnya, tidak ada yang terjadi saat Bertholft menaiki perosotan ini.

* * *

4n. Reiner

Tanpa disadari, Reiner masih nosblit gegara Megami Christa(?) Dan membuat airnya menjadi merah.

* * *

4o. Annie

Yah, seperti biasa, Annie tidur saat perosotan berlangsung.

* * *

Dan petualangan di waterbom selesai~!

"Thor, sekarang baru jam 2,. Belom end of chap lo" kata Mikasa.

"Iye iye, sabar."

" Ke yupiland yuk!" Ajak Levi sambil makan yupi abis kecapekan naik tangga(orang lo pake 3dmg kok naik tangga?)

"Enggak, ke yupiland terakhir. Kalau nggak mau terakhir, kesana aja sendiri, biar greget!"

"Greget sama bego beda tipis" kata Levi.

"Yah, payah nih, jadi mau kemana?" tanya Eren.

"PULANG SAJA! PULANG NYOK!" ajak Sasha sambil makan kentang dan berteriak ria.

"Iya supaya elo bisa pulang makan kentang riakan? Jangan deh, mending makan dulu." tolak Annie.

"Ane tau mau makan apa!"

"Apa thor, jangan yang aneh aneh dan beracun" tanya semuanya (bahkan cicakpun juga).

" MAKAN GADO GADO KHAS IN-DO-NE-SI-A~!" seru author yang sekarang makan gado gado juga.

"Dimana?" tanya semua berjamaah. Jangan tanya author kenapa cicak bisa ngomong.

"Disinilah, tuh ada." jawab author sambil nunjuk ke gerobak gado gado terdekat(readers: Emang di waterbom ada gerobak gado gado? Author: Yah, imajinasi kalian lahh #digebukin)

Dan semua makan gado gado khas indonesia. Tentu saja enak! Nah, kalau Sasha tambahin kentang, Levi tambahin yupi(emang enak?).

Tukang gado gadonya bingung kenapa ada orang orang asing bisa bahasa Indonesia dengan lancar. Terutama Eren dan Rivaille yang (katanya) Eren orang Jerman dan Rivaille orang Perancis. Kalau Mikasakan, setengah-setengah (dan Jean kembali nangis).

* * *

"Nah, sekarang, mari kita PULANG!" ajak Sasha.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya author.

"Jam 6." jawab Mikasa.

"EBUSEETTT KITA MAKAN GADO GADO 4 JAM NGAPAIN AJA?!" seru author sambil makan kerupuk yang tadinya dipakai untuk lomba 17an.

"Lah, thor, bukannya kita makan gado gado terus lu ngajak kita pergi nonton bioskop? Lupa ingatankah?" tanya Annie.

"Oh, tentang cerita "Si pendek yang tertukar sama bakteri"? Itukan cuman trailernya. Trailernya 2 jam lho! Dibintangi oleh Ustad Rifa'i~!"

" Thor, lu males idup ya? Mau dibacok? Mau digebukin?" tanya Levi. Ampuni saya babang lepi (-3-) #digebukmassal.

"Yah, sudahlah, mari kita pulang~!" ajak Author.

Dan mereka semua pulang ke hotel imajinasi(Hotelnya punya author. Jadi, gunakanlah imajinasi kalian)

* * *

Di kamar 1(yang ada Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Rivaille dan Irvin), terjadi sebuah perang antara Mikasa dan Levi. Diduga perang itu terjadi karena Mikasa yang tadinya nyuri yupi Levi sebagai balas dendam karena perang di perosotan tadi. Eren teriak 'TATAKAE!' sedangkan Irvin teriak 'SUSUME!'. Armin yang enggak tahan keberisikan di kamar hotel inipun kabur dari kamar dan malah ke lobby buat menenangkan diri.

Di kamar 2(yang ada Hanji, Petra, Sasha, Connie dan Jean), Hanji dan Petra sedang mengisi gas 3dmg(buat apa? tanya mereka sendiri *dibakar*). Kalau Sasha lagi makan kentang. Connie lagi... bisa dibilang lagi tidur. Nah, kalau Jean, dia lagi ngitung sendal telan(baca: swallow) yang ia dapet tahun ini. Total sendal ada 100 sendal swallow tersebut.

Di kamar 3(yang ada Christa, Ymir, Reiner, Bertholdt dan Annie), terjadi perang bantal disitu, alasan tak diketahui. Yah, paling cuman perang bantal biasa doang cuman, ini pake 3dmg, dan hancurlah kamar tersebut. Untung hotel ini adalah hotel 'imajinasi' jadi kamarnya bisa kembali seperti semula. Annie saja yang enggak ikut. Alasan tertentu? 'Aku mau tidur'

* * *

Yah, dan akhirnya sudah jam 10. Mereka author suruh(baca: paksa) tidur supaya bisa selesai ini fict aneh bin korup(?). Eitss, tahan dulu KPK, jangan tangkap saya, saya tidak korup kok, yang korup tuh, Gayus! *ditabok* Ya sudah, selesai deh, fict aneh bin gaje ini dengan gajenya(?)

* * *

**Yee! Author dah selesai bikin fict ini! Oke, saya mau jawab re-pi-uw dulu ya!**

**Lightmaycry:**

**Of course simi stress, udah ayam, dipanggil ayam, kagak ngaku ayam *ditendang simi***

**Oh, kalau Eren, udah direbut sama Mikasa. Jadi Rivaillenya tidur di karpet(Levi: Nanti sampai rumah, kau saya panggang ya, thor)**

**Thanks for review ^w^**

**Rose Breznska:**

**Bandung ya, boleh juga tuh, bisa ke trans studio! Nanti saya pikir dulu. Nanti pasti dikabari! Rivaille ketemu anda? Bisa jadi! :D**

**Sudah update!**

**Thanks for review ^w^**

**5862-senbonzakura:**

**Alhamdulillah, ada yang bilang kocak! (Readers: Mungkin elo kagak bisa bikin fict humor kali thor)**

**Sumatra barat ya? Nanti saya usahakan ke Sumbar biar liat kota Sawahlunto dalam waktu dekat, jarang pergi domestik sih (_ _)**

**Sudah lanjut!**

**Thanks for review ^w^**

**Android5family:**

**Bandung yah? Wah, banyak yang bilang Bandung! APA?! ANDA TINGGAL DI PALU?! SAMA KAYAK NENEK SAYA DONG! (Ini author apa kagak pernah mudik kesana ya? Kok kagak taro pilihan 'Palu' *facepalm*)**

**Yupilandnya terakhir alias chapter depan! Soalnya, setiap kota tiga hari! Dan chapter depan hari ketiga A.K.A hari terakhir di Jakarta! Pasti OOC deh. Jangan harap enggak OOC *dibantai anti-OOC(?)***

**Thanks for review ^w^**

**IsmiHana:**

**Wah? OOCnya keren? Oh, kalau Levi tau yupi saya enggak tau. Saya cuman dengar kalau Levi suka yupi di twitter Ustad Rifai dan facebook page Pesantren Al-Sekoting~! **

**Iya, aplikasi simsiminya bayar. Tapi nyedot pulsa kagak tau(*facepalm*). Soalnya, ane nge-chat sama simsimi di laptop terus. Wah, banyak yang ngusulin bandung ya! **

**Sudah update!**

**Thanks for review ^w^**

**clover 4 leaves:**

**Iya, tapi sayangnya enggak asli... Namanya juga fanfiction! Wah, kalau asli, ane dah minta tanda tangan, minta kostum scouting legion, minta gantungan kunci scouting legion, dakimakura Rivaille, dan 3dmg! **

**Bali? Wahh, ide bagus! *mikirin Levi pake baju renang lagi* *mimisan* *dibawa ke rumah sakit***

**Thank you for ganbattenya(?)! **

**Thanks for review ^w^**

**Wah, terimakasih untuk yang review dan favoritenya! Dan sudah menunggu fict gaje ini! Nanti saya usahakan bikinin tambah lucu ya! :D Saya pergi dulu~!**

**Dan ya, sepertinya banyak yang mau para chara snk ke Bandung ya? Nanti saya coba coba bikin mereka ke Bandung 3 hari dan tentunya di hotel 'imajinasi' yang sungguh bagus itu. Tapi kagak bagus bagus banget sih. Yang nge vote lain , bisa divote lagi! Abis dari Bandung kemana? Pilihannya itu adalah:**

**Bali**

**Jogja**

**Semarang**

**Maaf kalau pilihannya cuman tiga, gak sering pergi domestik sih (_ _)**

**Nah, sekarang saya pergi beneran ya! *jalan pulang* *ditabrak kereta(?)***


End file.
